Nintendo Power V33
Nintendo Power V33 is the February 1992 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project on it's cover. The contents of the issue are as follows. NES ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project'' The first NES game featured in the magazine is the cover story, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project. It is an 8-page article that included information on all four Turtles and their attacks. Maps are also provided for Scenes 1-6 with information on the bosses. ''G.I. Joe: The Atlantis Factor'' The next featured game is G.I. Joe: The Atlantis Factor. Maps are given for some of the levels. ''Rampart'' Rampart is the next NES game featured. It is a brief article describing the different shaped blocks as well as cannons, tanks and ships. General tips for winning are provided as well. ''The Simpsons: Bart vs. the World'' The last game featured in the NES section is The Simpsons: Bart vs. the World. It gave information on items as well as the levels China, Egypt and the North Pole. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past comic This was part two of a 12 part comic featuring The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Chapter Two: Wise Man's Warning Link sets out in search of Sahasrahla, the wise man who can tell him where the Master Sword is hidden. After a long journey, Link finds him in the Eastern Palace where he gives Link the Pendant of Courage. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Game Boy ''Gradius: The Interstellar Assault'' The first Game Boy article takes a look at Gradius: The Interstellar Assault. It has maps for the Meteor Maze, The Inner Ship, Meteor Maze II, Outer Base, and Star Base. It also takes a look at lasers and missiles. ''Super Hunchback'' The next featured game is Super Hunchback. It provides maps and information on power-ups. ''Terminator 2: Judgement Day'' The third featured Game Boy game is Terminator 2: Judgement Day. It contains maps for Stages 1–4. ''Asteroids'' The next game is Asteroids. It's a 1-page article that talks about how the arcade version was updated for the Game Boy version. ''Q*Bert'' The last game in this section is Q*Bert. It's also a 1-page article that talks about how the arcade version was updated for the Game Boy version. Super Mario Adventures comic This is part two of a 12 part comic featuring Mario and Luigi. Episode 2 While threatening the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser starts turning everyone to stone. As he escapes, Princess Peach follows. And soon after, Mario and Luigi follow as well. They soon end up in a new world and meet Yoshi. Super NES ''The Legend of the Mystical Ninja'' The Legend of the Mystical Ninja is the first SNES game featured. It contains information on many different items and attractions. It also has maps for many of the levels. ''Wanderers from Ys'' The next game is Wanderers from Ys. The article gives an overview of the games features and what the player can expect to see. ''Super Scope 6'' The next SNES game is Super Scope 6. It gives the reader all the details about the Super Scope. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Final Fantasy II (NES), ActRaiser (SNES), Crystalis (NES), Faceball 2000 (GB), and Catrap (GB). Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. It portrays Nester in a Super Castlevania IV setting. Now Playing This article listed new game releases and ratings for them. It also had a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated games here included (in alphabetical order): *NES: **''The Blue Marlin, ''Bucky O'Hare, The California Raisins, G.I. Joe: The Atlantis Factor, Rampart *Game Boy: **''Asteroids, ''Blaster Master Boy, Boggle Plus, Gradius: The Interstellar Assault, Q*Bert, Super Hunchback, Terminator 2: Judgement Day *Super NES: **''LazerBlazer/Blastris, ''The Legend of the Mystical Ninja, Wanderers from Ys Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine listed the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *NES *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Battletoads *# The Legend of Zelda *# Mega Man 3 *# Final Fantasy *Super NES *# Super Mario World *# F-Zero *# Final Fight *# SimCity *# Super Bases Loaded *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land *# Dr. Mario *# Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge *# Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan *# Metroid II: Return of Samus Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Contra III: The Alien Wars and Top Gun: Guts and Glory. Category:1992 Nintendo Power volumes